


Of Vampires and Tea

by Rabu_han



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, Implied Relationships, M/M, Niki just basically explains it, Ritsu Wants To Hear Niki's Sex Life, Sexual Content, Smut, Tell me If I Mistag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabu_han/pseuds/Rabu_han
Summary: Ritsu hears from a little birdie that Niki has a sex life which interests the vampire.
Relationships: Implied Rinniki, Implied Ritsumao, Shiina Niki & Sakuma Ritsu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Of Vampires and Tea

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt on writing these types of things! I hope you enjoy!

"So....how does it feel..?" Ritsu sang song to Niki, while sitting at the counter to watch Niki. "How does what feel?" Niki asked while cooking up a meal for himself and Ritsu. "You know.....sex~" Ritsu cooed in interested in Niki's sex life. "S-sex?!" Niki was stuttery when Ritsu mentioned that word. Niki didn't go to highschool but he was familar with that word being as Rinne threw it around. "Yes, sex" Ritsu leaned into the counter. How could Ritsu be so calm saying that word?   
  
"What a-about s-sex?" Niki asked Ritsu, trying to concentrate on the meal. "You're really dense or you're just trying to avoid my question" Ritsu yawned, laying his chin on his own arms. "I'll ask again. How did sex feel?" "Uhh...Sakuma...that's very personal..." Niki said with a blush forming on his face. "E-even if I did lose my virginity, I w-wouldn't tell anyone" "Huuuh? Well, a little birdie told me that you lost your viginity...so there's no sense in trying to lie yourself out of a truth" Ritsu gave a look of "give up,I won" to Niki. Niki sighed, while stirring the soup he was making for them. "Fine...you win. I did lose my virginity" Niki was still red from the earlier question.  
  
Niki could've lied it off, saying that his blush was only from heat that was radiating off of the food but there was no point. "Knew it" Ritsu smiled. "Tell me the details....I'm waiting" "D-details?! Why would I give you the details?" Niki couldn't handle this vampire boy. "A sex life is very personal" "Hmm...well...why don't I start?" Ritsu hummed. "T-that won't b-" Niki was trying to interject but Ritsu started to talk. "In elementary, I took Maa-kun's first kiss. A French kiss in fact....in front of people. I don't care if anyone watches me - all that I care for is that Maa-kun is mine~" Ritsu recalled the moment.   
  
"T-that's nice" Niki had a sweat drop from hearing that. "I lost my virginity way before any of Knights...I took Maa-kun's virginity in middle school. On the first day of school and in school. It felt amazing! Maa-kun inside of me was so great~" Ritsu started gleaming with pink aura. "But enough about me...I'll ask you again....how did it feel?" Ritsu asked. "Okay! Okay! It felt painful at first...but it felt great when it hit a specific spot.." Niki turned redder. He had to let the soup simmer so it wouldn't be cold later. "What spot?" Ritsu was so inclined and interested in Niki's sex life.  
  
"You have that part too Sakuma...don't be dumb" Niki's cheek were still so red. Ritsu chuckled, "Hmm...top or bottom?" "B-both" Niki replied. "I can be either" "Tell me more. I'm deeply interested..." Ritsu was horny for sure about the conversation. "How did it feel being touched?" "T-touched...?" Niki recalled the moments of intimacy he shared with Rinne.   
  
"His tongue was on my neck..." Niki subconsciously place a hand over a mark Rinne had left on him. "I could feel my face heating up as his tongue gracefully went up my neck. His hands carassing my sides, keeping me close. He whispers such seductive stuff to give a chill down my spine. He then latches on onto my neck, sucking hard. I could feel a little sharp pain as a hickey appears. He pulled away, admiring the mark he left on me. My vocals didn't let me speak like the words were stuck in my throat. The only thing I could muster was a whimper. A bad mistake on my part when I saw the expression on Rinne's face; he looked like he could prey upon me"  
  
Niki could feel his heart pounding, his cheeks staying red, and his blood smoothly through his veins. He was hopeful that he didn't get aroused over explaining a sex life to Ritsu. "One thing that shocked me before he prepared me after foreplay. He asked for consent. I couldn't turn it down so I said I consented to everything he wanted to do to me that night. I remember wincing....wincing because his fingers entered me. I never had anything in me before. My face must've been so embarassing and so lewd"  
  
"I gasped when he hit the spot. God, I must've gave out a noise that was not appropriate because the look on Rinne's face was the same face that he makes when he won the jackpot. He teased me for whining when he pulled out his fingers; calling me naughty and desperate when he's the one who's desperate. He lined himself up, I had to admit I was scared and unsure. I'm betting that I was shaking when he lined himself up"   
  
"He asked for consent again which I nodded. The feeling of his head entering me was already nerve wrecking, I was gripping onto the sheets. I could feel every centimeter of his penis go in deeper. It felt painful, I even shed a tear. Rinne made sure I was okay when he was fully inside of me. The feeling of Rinne inside of me felt really weird but oddly pleasuring at the same time"   
  
"That was the moment he began to pull out but not all the way and shove it back into me. Repeatly in a rythmn. It felt so great, feeling his penis like was oh so pleasing" Niki was getting horny at the thought of it. "It felt really great when he found my prostate.."  
  
"Hmm~ I'm already horny" Ritsu hummed. "I don't need anymore details. I'm already hard as it is that I'm leaking...but before I go find Maa-kun. You never mentioned lube, did you use lube?"  
  
"O-of course we did. Sex can be really painful between two males" Niki fiddled with his own hands.   
  
"Good...I'm going to go find Maa-kun now~" Ritsu got off of the seat he was in and left the room. "Phew..." Niki felt relieve when Ritsu left. He didn't want to tell Ritsu more than he should have. "Great...now I'm horny and hard.." Niki sighed. It was going to be a long day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title credit goes to Zion (@leousama). Please read their fanfictions as well if you adore Rinniki!   
> I didn't proof read this so please point out any mistakes! 
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated~


End file.
